Death Of A Spider
by Sweet A.K
Summary: This is the third installment of the Death Of series. This time, Galahad is the one with a problem. Oh deary me! What ever will the Knights do? Read and find out!


This is the third story in my "Death Of" series. These are just short little ficletts. Hope you enjoy!

--------------------------------------

Bors, Gawain, Arthur, Dagonet, Tristan, and a more humbled Lancelot all sat around the mythical round table. The mood was somber as each Knight contemplated his own future... if they had a future at all when...

"AHHHHH!" A very girly... I mean manly high pitch scream resounded through the halls of the fort. All the Knights quickly got up and grabbed their weapons, expecting a woad attack on the fort when in came Galahad.

The young Knight was slapping wildly at his body and squeaking.

"Merlin has put a spell over him!" Cried Gawain in horror.

"Knock him out before he harms himself!" Arthur commanded. Dagonet walked up to him and raised the broad side of his sword up high...

"Wait!" Galahad wailed. "I'm not under a spell!"

"Then what's wrong?" Lancelot asked.

"Well," Galahad began, "I was sitting in my room, cleaning and polishing my sword, when down from the ceiling feel down a giant S-"

"Galahad, you do know there is a spider on you back, don't you?" Arthur asked.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Galahad screamed...er... I mean yelled, as he started to generally freak out.

The knights looked at each other, then at the youngest of them. Gawain walked slowly up to Galahad, and calmly brushed the spider off of his tunic. Galahad then proceeded to grind the small arachnid into little tiny fairy dust... or spider dust, what ever you prefer... Galahad prefers fairy because they're not as scary as spiders, they're happy and nice, and fly around granting good little boys and girls wishes... So you all better be good little girls and boy or else... because if they're mad at you for being bad, they'll steal all your left socks!

Anyway, getting back to the story...

Galahad ground the poor little spider into dust, and then gave it a few more stomps for good measure.

"Uh... I think its dead boy." Bors said, unsure of his comrade's mental state.

"No! No! Its leg just twitched! I saw it!" Galahad wailed, still stomping on the non-existent Spider carcass.

All the Knights were silent as they watched their friends slow fall into madness... then they all simultaneously grinned.

Galahad was finally sure the damnable creature was dead when...

"Oh, Galahad!" Lancelot called out.

"Yes?"

Bors crept up behind the distracted young Knight.

"Spider." Lancelot stated while Bors blew across his neck slightly.

"AHHHHHH!" The young Knight yelled and ran from the room, smacking himself, and screaming in a manly... well, let's face it, he was screaming like a little girl.

--------------------------------------

Arthur walked in on a scene that was rapidly becoming all to familiar to him... two of his Knights giggling like little girls, only this time it was Lancelot and Gawain.

"What are the two of you up to?" He asked in exasperation. Lancelot giggled as he showed the Roman what he had in the wooden box he held. The Commander cringed, and then glared at the Knights.

"Those aren't poisonous, are they?" He asked wearily.

"Not that we know of." Gawain said with a shrug.

"If anything happens to him, you get to tell the healers this time. I'm sick of them giving me that look when I tell them why my Knights have strange wounds in strange places... or why they had to perform a feather-ectamy." He looked pointedly at his two Knights.

"Well, they should have put the damn bird in my room in the first place." Lancelot glared at Gawain.

"Yeah, well you didn't' have to shove that feather up my-"

"Just," Arthur cut him off, "Try not to kill anyone... God knows there are enough people out there to do that without us trying to kill each other."

--------------------------------------

Galahad was laughing as a woman with too much rouge tickled him with a feather. She giggled as she drug the feather up and down his chest, then up his throat, and… into his mouth?

The young knight woke up coughing and sputtering, feeling as if the feather was still in his mouth. Shaking off the dream, he was about to lay back down when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Crawling all over the young man's chest and body were hundreds of spiders! He screamed as loud as anyone had ever heard, almost loud enough to break glass… that is if they had, had glass back then.

He jumped up and his bed, slapping wildly at his bare skin, and repeating the word "ew" over and over again, every once in a while adding in another scream.

In the great room, Arthur and his Knights, sans the youngest of them, sat around the table and listened as their brother screamed like a little girl.

"You think we should help him?" Dagonet asked. The entire round table was silent for a moment, each knight reflecting on the question. They looked to each other, then simultaneously shook their heads.

"Nahh." They all agreed and went back to their breakfasts.

--------------------------------------

So, there it is! I hope you all like it! Please, R&R!

Amanda


End file.
